Reboot
by Buranku666
Summary: The story takes place in an alternate world. we follow Satujin-sha and her life as an assasin. assains dont feel and arent allowed to love but how will she deal with the feelings she developes for her saviour? or will she fall into despair? and who is that man who broke out of prison? how does he know her? will she escape the destiny of romoe and juliet or follow the same path?


p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-CA" I was 16 years old when he told me to kill, kill the man down the street. The man had raped children from the ages of 5 to 16. As naive as I was, I did not believe in such stories and if they were true I thought nothing bad would happen to me. But soon I would be proved wrong. I thought the world was peaceful. But no, the world is a cruel playground for the adults. A playground in which the children are at mercy to those that hovers above. Were there rules to such a world? No the world is controlled separately from millions of different programs known as adults. It was a day I would remember for the rest of my life, the day everything happened, where my happy peaceful life finally said "Game Over!"

I was on my way back from school. I normally would get picked up by my Mother or Father but not today. They had an emergency business meeting. Mother and Father worked together. I would tell you what they had looked like if I could remember myself. The path I would normally take with Mother and Father was a path through the forest. The path was dormant and eerie, but I shrugged the overwhelming feeling of terror as I tread through the god forsaken forest. No sun could make its way through the stifling, boarded up trees. The path before me was like an arrow that cut directly through the overbearing trees. As I was about one fourth of the way through, I felt a piercing gaze directed at me. As I began to speed up my casual walk, I felt a tug on my arm that shot me backwards. While I braced for impact on the cold hard ground below me, it never came. Instead I was being held from behind in a painful manner.

While a large hand grazed across my front, I felt another shielding my mouth so no words could escape. I close my eyes in hope it's all a dream. Suddenly the large hand that was exploring my front started to claw its way through my clothes. Ripping any clothes on me that stood in his path. Soon I felt a chill run across my exposed skin. Then I realized it was not a dream. I could not wake up because of it was reality; this is the true form of life. The strong destroy the weak. As I lost all the strength in my body, my conciseness began to fade.

The next thing I remember is waking up to the pain of a man thrusting inside me. It felt like a shot of lightning running throughout my body. The man hovering over me had greasy grey hair. His Bloodthirsty eyes seemed to remind me of death itself. I could not escape his gaze for his eyes pierced through my soul and depleted me of any hope I had left. The eyes that needed no words to tell me I was going to die, that it was my "Game over!" in life. No second chances. And no reviving spells. The eyes cast a spell of terror, as I knew there was no escaping. As the life in my body began to drain, the man had stopped dead in his tracks. His gaze no longer looking at me traveled in front of me.

As I follow the gaze of my tormentor, there was a man in all black. He stood tall, and elegantly. His eyes were as blue as one could even imagine, his black thick hair fell to his cheeks. His gaze was mesmerizing as his eyes pierced my own. They were calm and steady and did not seem to waver. The man that was hovering above me released his hold on me, and tried to explain himself to the man that stood before us. The man in black then disappeared. As I felt a strong wind zoom past me the man in black had knocked down my tormentor in one blow. My eyes could not follow. While my attacker fell to the ground the man in black turned and started to make his way to me. He stopped in front of me as if hesitating. He soon handed me the black trench coat off his back.

As I covered up my cold barren body and wrapped in my saviours warmth. The man before me than stretched his arm inside his pocket searching for something, with no words at all he handed me a knife. The knife was small in size and could even be called a dagger. It had a golden ragged hilt. The blade itself was turned upward. As the blade reflected the sun, it shone as bright as any moon ever would. My destiny was in my hands, if I took the blade there would be no going back. I would live with this pain for the rest of my life; Haunting me. Never healing my wounds, but always re-opening them.

As I stared at the blade being held before me, I contemplated the events that had just happened. Rage filled me. I no longer felt sadness. The overwhelming feeling of rage filled me throughout. The only thing I could think of is the unlimited satisfaction of killing my attacker. Suddenly my hand started to move towards the crescent moon dagger. As I clutched the weapon in my hand I knew there was no going back, no redo-over. This was it; my new self. A killer, forever stained with the blood of the past. As I stood to walk towards the man who took advantage of me, whose eyes I ever so feared, and my heart raced. As I grasped the weapon with two hands, I started to raise it above my head without hesitation. As I was about to strike down my attacker, the abuser stared at me with fear in his eyes and a sweat running down his wrinkled old face he said; "Do you really think killing me will ease your conscious?"

I was taken aback by what he had said and before I could reply my saviour replied for me "She is stronger than you think. Do you think physical strength is the only way to be strong? No the truly strong do not fear death and do you know why that is? Because those humans have seen despair, experienced love, and hatred yet still stand strong hoping for a better world. It is the mind that is truly strong, and she has the mind to overwhelm all if she continues down this path. Whether it leads her to hell or not, she will live not for anyone but herself." As I stared longingly in disbelief at my interrupter; I than focused my gaze towards my abuser. As all hesitation left my body, I was now able to make right of my decision. As I raised the dagger once more I replied to the man before me "whether it clouds my judgment, whether I am doing wrong by killing you I will continue to live this life of grief for the time I have left. I will meet you in hell!" As I swung the weapon downwards I felt the blade pierce his skin, digging deeper inside as if to find something I had lost.

That is the start of my story, the day I was reborn into this game. The story of me, Satujin-sha. /span/p

 _ **Please tell me what you think... my first story XD**_


End file.
